Operation: D.R.E.A.M.
"Dreams Rarely Extend Adult Memories" Operation: D.R.E.A.M. is the thirty-sixth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Tuesday, February 16, 2016. Overview After the Marriage of Yuki and Yoko, Yuki's are proud to let him be part of the Family. Yuki is having dreams about Yoko being Pregnant with the Baby. Will Yuki figure out who he was in his dreams and how he was born from? Plot The Episode begins with the Eggman Empire preparing for the big wedding of Yuki and Yoko. Kenta Sakuramiya and Kenta Yunfat are somewhat relieved, but still visibly let down since the Assault on the Egg Ragnarok while Yuki is visibly nervous and shaking, as Paul Dickson calm his nerves. At the wedding, Paul Gekko gives a speech to the guests and proceeds to start the ceremony. Yuki and Yoko exchange wedding rings, and are pronounced husband and wife by the King of Shinobi. They kiss, and the crowd breaks out in applause. After the Wedding, Yuki and Yoko, riding on the Blue Dragon, goes on the Honey Moon at the Rave Continent. Yuki was kissed by Yoko for being a reckless but truthful person. As they sleep in the night, Yuki has a strange dream: watery surface, searching for Yoko. An unknown figure asks him what his definition of "death" is. Yuki asks who this person is, and the figure reveals himself to be none other than Shiba Tatsuya the powerful wizard. Yuki recognises the name as he had previously heard it from Paul Gekko and Dr. Eggman, and states he is the one who is the descendant of the Shiba Family, Tatsuya corrects him, saying that he has become one with The Force. Following this revelation, Miyuki, Tatsuya's sister begins telling him about his history, including their mother and how Queen Pesca VIII came into existence with the Mushroom Kingdom. Tatsuya tells Yuki that he and his siter are the ones that sealed the Gigantic Tree within him, and proceeds to pass on his power to Yuki. Up in the sky, inside an enormous flying machine, Shuda states that they are near the Rave. Shuda then gives his orders to the crew, on a map, it shows Hip Hop City marked and that is where Shuda is headed. While Haru Glory is searching for Plue, we come across a variety of shots of a local casino. There, we see a young attractive girl who was on the verge of winning a large amount of money, while she rolled the dice, she kept whispering and praying to herself for "Red 23" so she could win while a mysterious youth, is seen stealing from Demon Card and calling it child's-play. Demon card members soon come out from the building and confront the mysterious youth telling him that stealing from Demon Card was a big mistake, And begin to shot desperately towards him, however, all of their effort is useless as he manages to get away and blow up the Demon Card building. From inside the air balloon, one of the youth's comrade expresses his excitement, and tells Musica, the mysterious youth, that they should do this again, soon the take off with all of Demon Card's money. Leaving the Demon card members furious. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Gekko *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Kuon Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Kenta Sakuramiya *Hayate Matoi *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Cassandra Uzumaki *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Senna Kyoudou *Chip Skylark IV *DHFUTH *Shinjirō Nagita *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Queen Pesca VIII *Divine Fortress *Shiba Miyuki *Ichijou Masaki *Shiba Tatsuya *Haru Glory *Elie *Plue *Musica Trivia *This Episode makes the Appearance of Queen Pesca VIII's Family and marks the First Appearance of Haru Glory and the Rave Warriors. Category:Episodes